Malicious Intent
by Shae07
Summary: Lexi has another run in with Michael. Reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

The inside of the bar was dimly lit, and the subtle waves of cigarette smoke gave the room a cloudy atmosphere. He spots the dark-haired girl behind the bar and watches quietly as she serves a couple beers to the bikers who are seated at the bar. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun, with a few stray strands framing her face. She's smiling and making the occasional small talk with the customers, but he has known her long enough and he can see past the smile to the sadness in her eyes. Afterall, he has been seeing the same look in his own eyes every morning.

Lexi catches movement from the door out of the corner of her eye and looks over to see the tall man approach the bar. He's wearing a dark plaid shirt under a camouflaged jacket and she's still trying to get used to seeing him with facial hair. He gives her a sad smile as he sits down in front of her at the bar. Seeing his sadness aches her to the core, but she tries to smile anyway.

"Look at you," she smirks as she passes him a beer, "looking like the bearded mountain man of every woman's Harlequin fantasy."

Sam tries not to let his slight embarrassment show, but counters her, "And you're a better-looking bartender than Joe. Having you around must be good for business."

Lexi places a hand on her hip, "Sales have doubled, but he did start dollar draft night on Thursdays, so I think that has a lot to do with it too."

"How are you…" he trails off watching her as she wipes down the bar in front of him.

"This job keeps me busy," she replies quietly as she sets up a shot glass and grabs a bottle of whiskey from the shelf, "It's not as fun as hunting monsters, but, you know, if I'm going to spend most of my time with a bottle, might as well be serving it to others."

"You know Jody's working a case," Sam begins as she pours him a shot.

"I know," she responds, "Donna's helping her out."

"You need to go visit her Lex. They're worried about you."

"Didn't you tell her you assigned me a babysitter," Lexi nods her head across the bar to the table in the back. Sam turns and immediately recognizes Ketch sitting in the shadows with a half-empty high ball glass in front of him.

Sam turns back to Lexi with a quizzical look, "I didn't call him."

"Who did?" she questions him.

"Charlie maybe," the man replies with a shrug, "I'll ask Mom, but I'm sure they're still not on speaking terms."

"He's been here every night this week," she responds, "I assumed you had sent him, since I haven't been doing my check calls."

"No, but want me to talk to him?" he asks and Lexi smiles at the brotherly concern he's showing.

"I'll handle it," she replies with a smirk.

"Speaking of, why haven't you been doing check calls?" Sam questions after he takes a sip from the shot glass she had slid in front of him.

"Because I'm not hunting right now, I'm here every night. Perfectly safe."

"You can still call, if you want."

Lexi gives him a half-smile and clutches his hand tightly for a moment, "You know where I live Sam, and you have a key if you ever need to talk."

Sam gives her a smile before he finishes his drink and tries to pay her, but she shoves the money back across the bar to him, "Your money's no good here. Call me if any new leads come up."

"You're the first call, you know that," he gives her a genuine smile, "Be safe."

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi's pace is keeping time with the latest Halsey album blasting from her earbuds. She's almost back to her house, having managed a little over three miles. Her instinct had picked up his presence as she reached her second mile this morning, he is dressed like your average early morning jogger, but the black ballcap pulled low over his brow gives him a serial killer vibe.

She knows he's keeping her in sight, so she darts down a side street she normally doesn't take. The other runner takes the street as soon as he reaches it and immediately slows to a stop once he sees it dead ends at a tall wooden privacy fence about a hundred yards in front of him. He slowly begins to turn around when a force tackles him to the ground.

Lexi rips the black ball cap from his head as she stands back up on her feet, "You're getting sloppy."

Ketch winches from the pain associated with his fall to the ground as he slowly stands back up, "Well you're not exactly the easiest person to follow."

"Why are you following me?" she places both hands on her hips as she catches her breath.

"Certain people are worried about you," he explains.

"I don't need a babysitter," she says as she turns to walk away, "Go stalk someone else."

Ketch watches her round the corner towards her home and he reaches down to snatch his ball cap from the ground.

Lexi slips her key into the lock on her side door and quietly enters her house. She takes two steps towards her kitchen bar when she realizes she's not alone. Her whole body tenses up as the shadow from the light blue reading chair in her living room stands up.

"You know," the man begins slowly, "I went out the other evening, just to think…and I found myself standing outside of this dump of a bar. I had no inkling as to why I would end up at a place like that."

Lexi's heart races as he continues to gradually approach her.

"Then I saw you there."

She can feel the sweat sliding down her neck, but her entire body feels like a block of ice, frozen in place.

"The same thing happened last night, except I ended up right out there, at the end of your driveway. Each time I've felt a need for solace, this body brings me to you," he is close enough to touch her now, and he reaches for her arm, but Lexi pulls back and manages to find the strength to take a step back.

"Don't," she says quietly as she looks up at the once familiar face.

He mockingly raises his hand to his chest, "That hurts…him of course, not me, I could care less, I'm just curious."

Michael pushes towards her again, causing Lexi to back up against her kitchen counter.

"This…" he looks as if he's searching for the word as he reaches over to twirl a stray piece of her hair around his index finger, "connection he shares with you, it's quite remarkable."

"What do you want Michael?" she questions through clenched teeth.

A sly smile crosses his face, "What do you want Alexandra?"

Lexi closes her eyes tightly as he places two fingers against her right temple. Lexi's visions flash through Michael's mind as if he's watching bits and pieces of a movie.

"No," Lexi snarls after a moment she grabs his arm, jerking his hand away.

She looks over at her hand clutching his wrist and remembers just who she's dealing with and her defiance falters; he could kill her with a snap of his fingers. She slowly releases her grip as she glances back to stare into the green eyes before her, expecting to see anger, but instead he's smiling.

"You," he begins, "are intriguing."

He begins to bring his hand back to her face and Lexi ducks her head and moves across the kitchen away from him but careful not to turn her back to him

"I'm not going to hurt you," Michael says turning to face her.

"You stabbed me," she snaps.

"If I wanted you dead," he continues, holding his hand up which causes her retreat to stop, Lexi jerks her body trying to move, but realizes she can't, "you would be dead."

"Let me go," she says as she clenches her teeth again.

There's a small knock on the door and the two glance over as the door begins to open.

"Lexi," Ketch calls out as he opens the door and steps into the kitchen area, he stops abruptly as he sees the man standing across from Lexi.

With a fling of his hand, Michael sends Ketch flying across the living room and into Lexi's bookcase. Lexi watches as Ketch's body writhes on the floor in pain. He rolls onto his stomach and makes eye contact with the dark-haired girl and gives her a small quick nod and she looks back at the man across from her.

"Michael," Lexi's voice cracks, "Michael, please."

Michael turns his attention back to the girl and away from the man on the floor.

"Please," she pleads as Michael crosses the room towards her, "Give him back."

She feels the force against her body vanish as he gets closer to her. Lexi reaches up and gently cups the side of his face. Michael closes his eyes for a moment, as if finding the touch comforting, but after a moment he opens his eyes with slight confusion on his features. As if remembering they're not alone, Michael begins to turn to look over at Ketch, but Lexi quickly puts her other hand on that side of his face to stop him. Lexi can feel her heart beating out of her chest. She's holding the face of an archangel in her hands, he's using her best friend as a vessel, and she's hoping like hell she's buying Ketch enough time.

"Please," she says again, eyes brimming with tears.

Michael leans closer and Lexi's whole body tenses up and instinctively she closes her eyes, afraid of what's next, expecting to hear the snap of her own neck, but instead she feels his lips on hers and for a moment everything stops, and she kisses him back. Michael pulls away with a malicious smile, "I do enjoy taking things away from him."

"Lexi," Ketch says from the living room floor, "NOW."

The dark-haired girl steps back quickly as a blinding light engulfs him before he disappears.

Ketch removes his hand from the angel banishing sigil he had drawn on the wall closest to him as Lexi rushes over to help him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" she says as Ketch dusts off.

"Just a scratch, are you alright?" he replies, and Lexi's shoulders drop.

"No, I hate him," she says wiping the tears from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi pulls her duffle bag from the trunk of her car. Sam had basically given her a direct order and for once, she listened. Ketch has his own backpack slung across his shoulder and he takes the duffle bag from her as the two make their way into the bunker.

"Honey," Lexi calls out as she makes her way down the staircase, "We're home."

Sam is leaning against the war room table, Cas and Mary are seated on the opposite side of the table, while Jack sits on a stool in the corner.

"I'm not sure on sleepover etiquette, but I call dibs on braiding Sam's hair first," Lexi gives him a smirk, trying to lighten the somber mood in the room.

He gives a small smile before he folds his arms across his chest, "Funny, but you're not staying here."

The dark-haired girl gives Mary and Cass a quizzical glance before looking back at Sam, "What do you mean? You told me to pack a bag."

"You're leaving," he begins, but she interrupts him.

"I'm not going to Jody's," she sounds defiant as Ketch drops their bags at the base of the stairs, "or Donna's. I'm not putting them in danger."

"I agree," he continues, "I was thinking much farther away."

"So where do you suggest I go?" she questions, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well," Sam states and looks towards the steps which lead to the library as a man steps into view.

"Hi love," the blonde-haired man says in a British accent.

"Greyson."

"Moore." Ketch says simultaneously with Lexi.

Lexi turns to look at the man beside her then back to the man in the doorway, "You know each other."

"Unfortunately," Moore says with disgust.

"How _is_ Logan?" Ketch smirks to the man.

"She is none of your concern," the blonde replies.

"Gentlemen," Mary says loudly to get the room's attention before the tensions mount higher.

"Get your stuff," Sam says to Lexi, "You need to go."

Lexi reaches to grab her duffel bag, but Ketch already has it and his backpack slung across his shoulder.

"I've got it," he says sincerely.

"Wait," the girl begins as Mary makes her way over to her, "He's going to?"

"Yes," Mary begins as she gives the girl a tight hug, "His job is to keep you safe, or I'll kill him…again."

The dark-haired man gives her a nod of understanding and begins walking toward the library.

Cas and Jack make their way over so each can give her a quick hug. Lexi makes her way over to Sam.

"He's going to be pissed you sent me to London," she gives him a smirk.

"I hope he is," the brother replies with a smile.

Sam quickly kisses the top of Lexi's head as he gives her a hug, "You're the first call, I promise."

Lexi nods her understanding as she fights back tears.

The End


End file.
